Enduro
Enduro is a hedgehog who only appears in the Interlaxia comics. He was at first recruited by the Black Arms © SEGA after his fiancée's death. He joined Interlaxia after the members of LasDIN liberated one of the Black Arms' © SEGA ships. Enduro's Past Enduro was a timid and careful hedgehog, who helped those in need. His childhood was normal, though he thought of it boring and dull. His parents died when he was fifteen due to a chronic disease spreading around Jupitine at the time. Enduro then became independent and was praised for his ability to adapt to stressful situations. Over the course of three years, Enduro met and befriended Irona, a girl he worked with and fell in love with her shortly after. He, being shy, didn't confront her about his feelings until she informed him of being engaged to her abusive boyfriend. Enduro, shocked, accidently spluttered out his feelings and she kissed him, saying that if he really wanted her, that he'd make her fiancé go away. He did, by just bribing him with his family riches. After that, he asked Irona to marry him, and she said yes. However, before they could actually be wed, Irona was killed. Everyone thought of it as a sort of accident, but Enduro couldn't believe that something that primordial could kill his sweetheart, and began hating everyone for being such idiots. His hatred for others became so strong, where his personality altered greatly to that of someone who was psychopathic and went on a killing rampage. Enduro was stopped and put in prison for his crimes. The Black Arms © SEGA hearing this, went to the planet and offered him freedom if he directed his hatred to the Sylerians, who they said cause his lover's death. Unwittingly, Enduro agreed and became a Black Arm © SEGA, not knowing that they lied to him. He was trained by the aliens in many ways of offensive arts, cruel and unforgiving, Enduro was one that looked promising in their eyes as a great asset. A year had passed, and Enduro was given to Lita, a Black Arm © SEGA high commander. She was to train him further, as well as give him something to 'play' with. Meaning, stopping and cruely killing the LasDIN that constantly stop the Black Arm © plans of conquering the solar system. Enduro did what she asked of him, but later showed signs of his disinterest of her orders from her master who he had never seen. Later a unicorn was moved under Lita's supervision due to his constant running away attempts. He and Enduro became associates in several missions and on the training grounds. The unicorn, then called himself Soleil, told Enduro his newest plan to escape and asked if he'd want to come along. Enduro refused the offer, because he felt that he had unfinished business for the LasDIN group who kept disrupting his plans of killing off the Sylerian species. A few days past, and Soleil was put in a detention center due to his plans leaking to the guards. Enduro was a little tense during that time that he was gone, and when Soleil came back, Enduro saw that they 'broke' him. Soleil was mentally unstable as he tantrums whenever he was left behind on a mission and usually laughing whenever he saw someone hurt or dead. Enduro was deeply disturbed by his friends turn about and sought out Lita to explain was happened. She unwilling told him, for she thought it would strengthen their friendship. It turned out that Soleil was 're-educated' in the Black Arm © SEGA way. But it angered Enduro, and confused him too. He wondered why he cared for the unicorn or anyone else for that matter. After a few more missions though, Soleil fell during combat with Ivy Cresent, a member of LasDIN. At first it was thought as fatigue, but was later found out that Soleil went comatose. A few weeks later, the Black Arms © SEGA retreated because the LasDIN group liberated nearby ships and the one they were on was to slow. Enduro was going to go with them, until he found out that they were leaving Soleil behind. It only took him seconds to decide that Soleil shouldn't be the only one left behind to the enemy, and stayed behind as well. He waited for LasDIN to show up in Soleil's room and when they did, he was surprised at their hospitality. They took Soleil to a ship of theirs where they could find a way to wake him up. They tried a few things to help, but all of them failed. Enduro now uses his experiences to help the Interlaxians find Lita, and bring her in for killing off a member of LasDIN. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Comic Category:Comic only characters Category:Black-Arms Category:Hedgehogs (Jupitini)